The Secret Note
by ShowWritter
Summary: After the Vanquish of the evil Source the Sisters finally get their normal and Magical Lives back on track ,but what happens when Paige is hit with a sudden secrecy that she had found in her room under the bed. It was note signed by Prudence Halliwell.T
1. Boring Days, Secret Notes

**1. Boring Days, Secret Notes**

Paige Matthews stood inside her new Halliwell Manor room. She had just finished unpacking as she glanced at the clock. Like always when she finished for the day it was only 4:00 P.M. She sat down on the end of the bed and rolled her eyes." Boring Days!" She said to herself. She heard a knock rise on the door. She looked at it and shouted," Come in!" At the drowning voice of Paige ,there came a short Phoebe Halliwell. She had her brown hair back in a pony tail as she styled off her blue jeans and blue laced spaghetti strap shirt. Paige smiled looking at her," Yes?" She asked as Phoebe walked briefly over to the baby sister.

" You wanna go to P3 tonight?" She asked looking at Paige. Paige sat up as Phoebe took a seat beside her.

" Don't you mean The Spot or whatever it is?" She asked as Phoebe sighed." Why the sigh?" She asked as Phoebe stared at her.

" Well, Piper just lets that dude run her like a circus!" Phoebe proclaimed," I wish she would just get a grip!" Phoebe said as she stood. Paige stood up beside her middle sister.

" Well I was gonna take a nap maybe come wake me up at 8:00?" she asked as Phoebe nodded.

" With everything you have found out and been through you deserve one I think I'm gonna go on my laptop and get a head start on the column tomorrow!"Phoebe breathed deep as she headed out the door.

" See ya in 3 hours!" Paige shouted out the door as she fell back onto the bed. She lay down resting her head on the pillow.Three hours pasted as she snored. She suddenly awoke and with a jump her hand fell off the side of the bed. Then smacked a box as she jerked it back she cried," Ow, what was that?" She asked as she slung her feet onto the side of the bed. She stood up then fell onto her knees. She seen what her hand had struck and pulled it out from under the bed. She looked over it and noticed there was a note the on the cover said" To My Sisters' " Paige read in a whisper. She opened the envelope and before even reading over the note she read what it had been signed. Her eyes grew wide," Love, Prudence Halliwell, Oh God" Paige looked at the note and began to read it aloud,

_" Dear my Sisters, I have noticed that you have been caring dearly for me, then I find my room has been left to some stranger, a girl that may or may not be your sister, the truth you may never know. I just want to inform you, I will not let you replace me with some new witch. I do respect that you tried to retrieve my life,but I still want you to know that Paige is out of the question and that everything I own is left to the two of you and nothing to her._

_Love Prue!"_

Paige heard a rustle outside her door and quickly closed the note. She laid it back in the box and pushed it far under her bed. She stood up and opened her closet. Grabbing a quick outfit she removed her clothing and replaced it with the outfit she had picked. She heard a knock on the door and took a seat in front of her mirror. She began to put make-up on as she replied," Come in..." She said as she finished her make-up. Then came Phoebe her hair now down showing off a strapless red belly shirt with a pair of holey blue jeans. She smiled as she walked over to her.

" You ready?" Phoebe looked at her sister as Paige nodded.

" Yep let's go!" She replied as the to locked arms and walked out of Paige's room. You see a spirit standing behind the door.

" She is so not me!" the spirit proclaimed, standing there was the eldest sister, Prudence Halliwell. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot.


	2. Me, Hiding Something?

**2. Me, Hiding Something?**

Paige stood in the center of the attic looking around. She was alone and happy about it," Thank God I finally get to stop worrying about that note!" She said as she closed her eyes. Voices sounded around her. A voice she had never heard.

" You can't replace,replace,replace me!" the voice said. Paige's eyes bolted open as she flipped around.

" Ok... Who's there?" She asked looking around.

" Prue...Prue...Prue..." The face whispered. Paige gave an odd look.

" Why do you keep following me... I didn't do anything!" Paige shouted suddenly a spirit flew past Paige and the chill raised the hairs on the back of Paige's neck," I swear I am not trying to replace you!" Paige said. The wind stopped and voices disappeared. This only frightened Paige more. Her eyes grew wide as she ran towards the attic door,but it slammed in front of her and out walked a spirit. Prudence Halliwell.

" Then why are you moving in, and taking my room?" Prue said as she began to walk towards Paige. Paige inched back trying to get away from her. Her eyes still wide with fear.

" You're dead..." Her voice distanced to nothing. Prue smiled.

" I may be dead,but I am still alive!" She yelled. Paige gasped and turned away trying to get away from her for just a minute.

" You don't understand, I am not trying to replace you!" Paige shouted as she turned around Prue was gone," Prue?" She asked looking around then she felt a cold finger tapping her on the back of her shoulder. She flipped around.

" Then what are you doing?" Prue asked ready to listen to an excuse. Saved by the bell Prue disappeared hearing Phoebe's voice and steps coming into the attic.

" Paig... there you are, why are you in the attic?" Phoebe asked as Paige turned around. Her eyes were still wide with fear." You look like you've seen a ghost!" Phoebe said as Paige shook her head, closed her eyes, took a gulp, then re opened her eyes.

" No I was just day dreaming." She said making an excuse.

" About?" Phoebe asked. Paige had walked towards the attic door. Then stopped dead in her tracks. She flipped around.

" Uh...Um... Politics... I never understood why everyone has to choose Democrat or Republicans, I know I'm Independent!" Paige said Phoebe smiled.

" OK Now I know you're hiding something!" Phoebe said as Paige shook her head.

" Me, hiding something? " Paige replied gulping again as Piper came up behind her.

" Boo!" She said as Paige jumped ten feet." Wow you're jumpy today!" Piper said as she joined Phoebe.

" Yea have you noticed she has been acting weird all day!" Phoebe asked looking at Piper. Piper nodded.

" Yea I know she has been...avoiding us and acting like she's stupid!" Piper said Paige smiled.

" I'm just stupid then!" Paige replied. She then quickly orbed out. Piper looked at Phoebe.

" Something is wrong with her!" Piper said annoyingly as Phoebe nodded.

**Stay Tuned For More Charmed: The Secret Note...**


	3. I Can't Move In

**00000**

Paige was standing in her apartment. She began unpacking," I'll just telling them I can't move in..." Paige said to herself. She already had some stuff over at the manor. Paige would just collect it, and explain how she didn't want to be part of the power of three. How she just couldn't move in with them. Would they understand? Of course they will their her sisters'.

"No they won't..." Paige said looking at the now empty boxes. She checked the clock. She had unpacked everything in 30 minutes'. She then orbed to the manor.

She stood in front of her sisters' now smiling."I can't move in, something's...come up, I jsut can't do..." Paige walked away, not wanting to hear their responses'.

Startled by Paige's sudden disappearence, the two went downstairs'. 30 minutes' later, Paige appeared in front of them. They were unpacking things' in her room. Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Paige you have to move in!" she exclaimed.

"I dont' _have_ to do anything!" Paige said putting her things' back into their boxes. Phoebe refused to let her do this. She kept removing things'. Paige and her did this for about 5 minutes' before Piper finally said something.

"Paige, why don't you want to move in all of a sudden?" Piper asked staring at her.

"And what about the power of three?" Phoebe butt in.

"Look, I don't know exactly _what_ it is that makes me not want to move in..." She said responding to Piper. She closed the now full box. "The power of three still exists', just not with me..." Paige grabbed the remaining boxes'. She touched the tops' of each as best she could, and disappeared in a shimmer of white and blue orbs'.

The two looked at each other."Did we do something wrong?" Phoebe asked. Piper just shrugged.


End file.
